


Yuri’s Hanakotoba

by DigiAndromeda



Series: Dragon Boys Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: With Zarc's evil influence gone from Yuri, Yuya set's in motion a plan to heal his counterparts heart and It began when Yuya asked someone, "Where did Yuri end and Zarc begin?".A collection of Post Canon drabbles dealing with, and exploring, Yuri's interacting with other characters.Current drabble: Yuri's Freesia (Bonus Chapter) - In which Dennis sees just how trollish, and petty, Yuri can be.





	1. Yuri's Erica

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on a few Drabbles about post-canon Yuri and decided to post them!  
> I tried to keep them in character and to catch any grammatical errors but if i messed up i apologize! 
> 
> Also, there is a lot symbolism in the chapter titles (Hanakotoba is perfect for symbolism!).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakaki Yoko was a mother and that was why she decided to spend some time with Yuri and confront him about something that worries her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest... i'm kinda "meh" at this drabble. I started writing it before 'Yuri's Violet' but was having a hard time keeping Yuri in character, so i stopped and started working on other Arc V drabbles. when i came back the first question i asked myself was 'How would Yuri act around Yoko? around the wife of the man he "killed" and the mother of the boy he tortured?"  
> this was my answer... so if Yuri seems a bit out of character i apologize.

Sakaki Yoko was a mother and that was why she could see things others couldn’t. The slight change in facial expressions and tone of voice when one of Yuya’s counterparts took over his body were obvious to her immediately. She knew the sparkle and energy in Yugo’s eyes, that peaceful and calm expression of Yuto’s, and the mischievous smile of Yuri.

She knew the similarities and differences of each of the four boys and had quickly figured out each of their likes and dislikes. Which is why she currently had Yuri helping her plant a small garden in the corner of the yard.

Yuri wasn’t ‘out’ very often but he had been out enough times for her to realize he liked gardening. When he was ‘out’ he would water the plants for her, skim through gardening magazines, and stop to admire the plant life around him. He tried to be discrete about it but she was a mother. It was her job to notice the little things about her son and his friends.

So, here she was, ten-thirty at night, bright spotlights turned onto the currently being made garden, with her son’s fusion counterpart. They worked in a somewhat comfortable silence until Yuri broke it.

“Yuto finally fell asleep.” he gave a small smirk.

“That’s all of them.” Yoko chuckled. She knew Yugo and Yuya would fall asleep quickly once Yuri began gardening. After all, it was a bit too boring of a pass time for them. Yuto on the other hand was a bit of a night owl and had a harder time falling asleep as quickly as his counterparts.

“So, what did you want to talk about...Aun-” Yuri began but was cut off by Yuya’s mother.

“Yoko! Call me Yoko.” her forced smile promised pain and suffering if he called her what he had been about to call her.

“...Yoko...San…” he hesitated a little, knowing full well the consequences of not following her instructions, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Why don’t you spend more time in control of Yuya’s body?” she asked incredibly nonchalantly as she planted some tomato seeds.

Yuri’s pink eyes widen slightly and he stopped what he was doing.

“…What?”

“Yuya lets Yugo and Yuto have control of his body, almost daily. Even letting them have control for an entire day but you,” she moved to a different spot and began planting cucumber seeds, “you rarely come out. Once, maybe twice, a week and only for an hour or so.”

“...” Yuri remained quiet and resumed planting the pea seeds.

“Yuri,” Yoko’s voice was soft and loving, “Are you hiding?”

“...That is what you wanted to ask?” Yuya’s red and green hair hid Yuri’s eyes from Yoko but she hadn’t missed the way his hands had quickly twitched and trembled. It was only for a second but she hadn’t missed it.

“Yes.” she stood up and made her way to another spot. “We can plant the roses here.”

“Roses?” Yuri looked up in surprise. “I thought this was a vegetable garden.”

“It is but you like roses, so, we’re going to plant some.” She pulled out a few small potted roses from behind the spotlight and handed one to Yuri. “One for you and one for me.” Yoko smiled.

Yuri stared wide eyed and flabbergasted at the flower in his hands. Then, he suddenly realized what she had said. He whipped his head around and stared at the blond haired woman like she had grown three heads.

“For me?” he asked in disbelief, uncertain of whether or not he had heard her correctly.

“Yes,” she kneeled on the grown and began digging a small hole, “They are for you. This entire garden is yours. I’ll help you take care of it since I know Yuya’s busy but it’s yours.”

Yuri stood still, his mind spinning. He couldn’t understand what was going on. The garden was his? Why? Why was she giving him a garden? Why did she care whether or not he spent time in control of Yuya’s body? Why...?

“I do not understand…” he didn’t move. He just continued to stare at Yoko’s back in confusion.

“What don’t you understand?” Yoko smiled at him over her shoulder before she continued to replant the small rose bush.

“Why… are you giving me a garden?” he couldn’t understand it. After everything he did to her family and friends, why was she giving him something.

“Because you like them.” she finished planting and stood up, dusting off her pants as she did so. “And as a mother, I want you to be happy.”

“Happy?” Yuri broke eye contact and looked away. “I do not deserve that...”

“Yes, you do.” she smiled at him. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“I...” his grip on the rose pot tightened.

“Yuri, Yusho and I forgive you and are willing to give you a second chance but you’ll have to meet us half way.” She waved her hand towards the garden. “This garden is my gift to you, it’s proof that I’ve forgiven you but in order for my forgiveness to mean anything,” she placed her hand on his head, “You have to be willing to accept it and be willing to forgive yourself...”

“…” Yuri didn’t say anything. How could he when he didn’t even know what to think of her words.

“Come on,” She placed her hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him towards the newly planted rose bush. “Let’s get your rose planted.”

Yuri complied, mind surprisingly empty.

He followed Yoko’s instructions on how to replant the rose bush, letting her guide his hands when needed. Afterwards, they turned off the lights and headed inside.

Yuri remained quiet, still unsure on what to make of Yoko’s words, as she locked the door behind them.

“Yuri?” he turned and looked at her. “Think about what I’ve said, that’s all I’m asking for right now. Okay?” she smiled as she made her way into the living room.

“…” Yuri looked down at his hands in thought before looking back at her. “I will…try…”

“Thank you.” her eyes watched him softly as she made her way towards the bathroom. “I’ll get a bath ready for you.”

And with that she left Yuri to his thoughts, which had now begun to twist and turn in his head. He had been forgiven? But he needed to forgive himself? How? Why? They twisted and churned, going backwards and forwards. He held his head in his hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He was too tired to think about this right now. Right now, he wanted to take a bath and go to bed. He had plenty of time to think about…

“Well, not really…” he mumbled to himself. “The others are going to know something is wrong with me even if I do not say anything…” he took another breath. “No, they will not ask right away… I do have time to think…” and so, he would but not right now.

Right now, he would rest and then tomorrow, when he was more coherent and calm, he would think… think about what Yoko said… think about what he should do… and think about what the right thing to do is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! (To be honest i do a better job of keeping Yuri in character with the other drabbles ^^; )
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think or if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes!


	2. Yuri’s Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri visits Academia to talk with Asuka, Sora, and Edo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble is almost done but i finished this one first so… tah-dah?

“Yuri?… is that you?”

Yuri turned around and looked at Asuka. She was wearing the standard Obelisk blue female uniform and her blond hair was being ruffled in the light ocean breeze. Her hazel stared at Yuri in shock, as did the light green eyes of Sora and the dark gray eyes of Edo, who stood on either side of her.

“Of course it is me.” Yuri raised one of his short but thick pink eyebrows and put his arms akimbo. He leaned forward a little and smirked one of his mischievous smiles. “Do I look like someone else?”

“No you don’t!” Asuka exclaimed.

“But you should!” Edo added.

“You’re just screwing around with us, aren't you?” Sora crossed his arms and gave the pink and violet haired boy a flat look.

“Eh?” Came the unison confusion from the two older teens.

“You’re using the **_Vision Bracelet_** _,_ right?” Sora stated more then asked.

“Correct~!” Yuri sang as he smiled and clapped his hands. “As expected of the mighty Shiun’in~!”

“Don’t patronize me.” the shorter teen grumbled. “You know full well Yuya told me about it.”

“Of course I know.” Yuri’s smile dropped for a moment before he smiled again and looked at Edo and Asuka. “But they did not and _I_ could not resist seeing the looks on their faces.”

“You’re hor-” Sora stopped himself, then tried again. “You’re a troll, you know that? An absolute troll.”

“Yep!” Yuri cheerfully agreed.

“Wait!” Edo stepped forward. “What in the world is going?’ he asked a bit exhausted.

“What is going on is this.” Yuri said as he lifted up his right arm and pointed to a thin but wide red bracelet that had ‘Joeri’ written in glowing pink-purple letters. “This is a **_Real Slide Vision Bracelet_** or **_Vision Bracelet_** for short. The Professor made it for us and the girls.” he tapped his name and a small blue screen popped up with a list of names and words. Edo could see in big bold letters the names, ‘Ute’, ‘Hugo’, and ‘Joeri’, as well as the English word ‘Off’. There were some smaller words he couldn’t make out at the bottom but he could see Yuri’s name was glowing.

Yuri tapped the ‘Off’ command and a small golden glow covered his body before breaking up into small particles and instead of Yuri standing there, it was Yuya; Yuya’s green and red hair, his orange shirt and new green pants, and for once his was wearing his school jacket properly.

“Wait...” Asuka covered her mouth in excitement. “Are you saying that the Yuri we just saw was..?” she began.

“Yes.” Yuri’s pink eyes stared at them from Yuya’s body as he confirmed her suspicions. “What you saw was **Solid Vision**. The Professor designed these bracelets so that Yugo, Yuto, and I could look like ourselves when we are in control.” Yuri tapped the (now blank) bracelet and flicked the name ‘Hugo’. Golden partials of light appeared around Yuya’s body before quickly cleaning to him, covering his body in golden light for a few seconds. The light quickly faded to reveal the Blue and yellow haired Yugo, wearing a loosed green shirt and gray baggy shorts. The only thing that didn’t change was Yuri’s pink eyes, Yuya’s belt, roller boots, and pendent.

“That’s amazing!” Asuka clapped her hands together. “You all must be so exited!”

“Indeed, they are.” Yuri gave an exasperated sideways gaze to someone only he could see before sighing. “Yugo wants me to show you something...” he drowned. He tapped the glowing blue ‘Hugo’ on the bracelet and then one of the smaller words at the bottom of the menu. The screen switched to one filled with small images of various different outfits. Yuri fiddled with the screen a bit before returning to the main menu and selecting his name.

The glowing lights quickly appeared and disappeared, revealing Yuri’s body again but this time instead of the simple t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing before, he now wore a long sleeved button up purple dress shirt with light blue dress pants. Once again, Yuya’s belt, roller boots, and pendent remained unchanged.

“He pre-programed different outfits into it!” Asuka exclaimed her eyes sparkling. “Yuzu and the girls must love that!”

“They do...” Yuri frowned. “As do my other selves… They spent almost an entire day going through all the options...” his face only got more grumpy and comical as he hunched his shoulders a little. “No, Yugo, I don’t care...”

“That’s amazing and everything but that’s...” Edo hesitated. “That’s not why you called us here is it?”

Suddenly the grumpy look on Yuri’s face disappeared and a look of uncertainty flashed across it, only to be quickly replaced by one of nervous conviction.

“No… It is not...” Yuri licked his lips nervously before balling his hands into fits and taking a deep breath. He placed his arms to his sides, his hands trembling, and bowed deeply towards the other three. “I… I apologize for all I have done… I know what I have done is unforgivable and I do not expect you to forgive me but… please believe me when I say _I am sorry_...”

“Huh?” an almost silent sound of confusion escaped the trio as their brains tried to process what just happened. A moment of silence stretched on for a bit before their brains finally registered what just happened.

“Wait… WHAT?!” three simultaneous exclamations of extreme disbelief and confusion escaped the Fusion duelists.

“Yuri’s apologizing?!” Sora took a step back in wide eyed shock. “The… the world isn’t ending, is it?!”

“Yuri, are you okay!?” Asuka, eyes also bulging in shock, gripped the boys shoulder and stood him up, shacking him a little. “You’re not sick are?! Do you guys have a fever?!”

“I’m must be dreaming…” Edo pinched his cheek. “Ouch! Not dream… which means this is reality… Yuri is...” Edo’s brain promptly shut down and Yuri could practically see the words ‘DOSE NOT COMPUTE’ flashing in the former commanders wide eyes.

Yuri felt a vain throbbing in anger on his forehead. He threw his hands up, knocking Asuka’s hands off of him and leveled them with an exasperated glare.

“How rude! Here I am, for the first time in my life, trying to be sincere and you all just! Just!  ARG!” he puffed out his cheeks in a pout, crossed his arms, and turned on his heels, giving his back to Yuya’s Fusion friends.

“Ah, sorry Yuri.” Asuka gently placed her hand on Yuri’s shoulder turning him to face them. “Of all the things we were expecting, it wasn’t an apology...”

“Yeah,” Sora scratched his head in mild confusion, “I never thought I’d see the powerful and unbeatable Yuri bow his head.” Edo nodded in agreement.

“I can’t believe you came all the way to Academia to apologize...” Edo placed one hand on his hip and gestured with his other.

“It was not just to apologize...” Yuri averted his gaze. “It...” He hesitated, then moved Asuka’s hand off his shoulder.

“It?” Asuka repeated in an urging fashion but Yuri remained quiet. “Yuri?”

“I know that, Yuya.” Yuri mumbled to his unseen counterpart. “I know that...” He bit his lip as he seemed to listen to something. “Right… you make it sound so simple...”

“What did Yuya say?” Edo asked, giving Yuri an opportunity to continue the conversation.

“He said… I should explain first...” Yuri looked completely uncomfortable, like he would rather be anywhere else but in front of them.

“Explain what?” Sora asked.

“...Myself.” He looked at them, uncertain and hesitant. “The truth is… I… actually do not think… friendship is as… repugnant as I made it out to be...”

Asuka and Sora looked shocked for a moment then quickly shared a glance with each other.

“Are you telling us the truth?” Sora asked cautiously. “You’re not trying to trick us again, are you?”

Yuri gave him a small but amused smile.

“Do you really think the other three would let me?”

“No, of course not but… we want to hear you confirm it for us...” Asuka replied.

Yuri sighed and placed his hands akimbo again but this time his body had a tired slouch to it.

“I am telling you the truth.” he bit his lip again. “I promise you everything I say is the truth… if I tell a lie Yuya will immediately retake control.” Yuri’s right hand gave a thumbs up before returning to his hip as he spoke the last part. “… Like that...”

The other three all exchanged looks before Sora and Edo gave Asuka a nod.

“Alright, then.” she looked Yuri in the eye. “We’ll listen. Please continue.”

“I told you about my past before, correct?” Yuri began. Asuka and Sora nodded but Edo shook his head. “Well,” Yuri took a deep breath as he continued, “I guess I should start over from the beginning again then. Yuya, was the first person to ever beat me… so, as a child everyone was afraid of me… no one liked dueling me… no one wanted to be my friend. Then, the Professor gave me a job… I wanted to please him, to make him proud. I wanted him to praise me and he did… but...” he trailed off.

“But?” Asuka urged. Yuri broke eye contact again and looked at the sky, making it difficult for the other three to see his face.

“But… he did not mean it. Eventually, I realized that his praises were empty… that he did not like me ether… the man I looked up to… did not…” he trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath and returned his gaze to Asuka. “He hated me and no matter what I did, I would never earn his love or genuine praise… so… I gave up. I gave up on friendships and bonding with others. I had my duel monsters and that was enough...”

“Yuri...” Asuka breathed.

“Please do not pity me...” Yuri whispered.

“We’re not.” Sora replied. “We sympathize. Sympathy and pity are two very different things.”

“...”

“Please continue.” Edo said calmly. Yuri nodded and thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

“Since the Professor kept Serena as far away from me as he could, there was nothing to stop Zarc from waking and influencing me… and I believe when I gave up is when his influence began.” Yuri placed his hands behind his back and looked at his feet. “It was small. It was always small, like a misty whisper that was always in my ear. It was a whisper I never realized was there until it was gone...”

“Until Zarc’s evil was purified from you.” Sora added.

“Indeed...” Yuri acknowledged him but didn’t look up. “But it was small… until the Professor sent me to captor Ruri… once I began to travel between the dimensions and meet, and duel, my other selfs… his influence grew. With every duel, with every synchronization, it grew and grew until…” he hesitated again, unsure how to explain things.

Asuka, Sora, and Edo waited patiently for Yuri to continue. The formerly undefeated duelist was silent for a moment before he continued.

“Unlike the others, I never realized something was wrong… I knew something strange was going on but… by the time we had our duel… I was more Zarc then Yuri...” Yuri gripped his hands tightly and let his eyes wonder to Asuka.

“So, at the end there, that whole thing about carding everyone was Zarc?” Asuka asked, hopefully.

“...” Yuri averted his eyes, his normal confidence and mischief nowhere to be seen. “I… do not know...”

“...What do you mean?” hesitantly Sora asked.

“I am a part of Zarc… I am Zarc.” Yuri looked at them, his eyes tired and looking for older then what he was. “Zarc’s wants and desires are ingrained into my very soul… what he wants, I want… even if _I_ do not want it… I still want it...”

“...like your final duel with Yuya?” Edo offered.

“Yes.” Yuri looked down again. “Even though Yuya knew it was wrong, even though he know what would happen if he gave up, even though he did not want to become Zarc… even though he tried his hardest to resist… in actuality, the very desire to become one, to become whole was something that always existed inside of him and it was something he wanted and craved for more than anything else in the world…

It was the same for all of us...That is why… If Zarc could not become whole and deliver his ‘audience’ what they wanted as himself, then he would do it as me...” Yuri shuffled his right foot a bit as he went silent.

“Yuri...” Asuka said softly. “I don’t know what to say...”

“...” Yuri didn’t look up, instead he looked at the ocean. “That is all I wanted to explain...”

“If that’s what you wanted to explain,” Edo began.

“Then what’s your second reason for visiting us?” Sora finished.

“The... second reason was...” Yuri began but stopped, eyes quickly sifting between Asuka and the ocean.  “It...w-was..” He began to stutter, as if the words were dying in his throat. His hidden hands trembled and a small blush formed across his cheeks and ears. “w-was tooo... ssssee if y-your... offer... for f-f-f-frienndssship... was s-still... open....”

For the second time that day, the three Fusion duelists stared at the boy in utter disbelief and shock, their eyes comically wide.

“Sora...I think we’re dreaming...” Asuka whispered.

“Me too…” Sora whispered back and they both reached over to the others arm and pinched it.

“That hurt.” they said in unison.

“...” Yuri’s lips trembled, unspoken words held back as silence stretched on. Yuri averted his gaze and began to wring his fingers. After what felt like an eternity, he closed his eyes expecting the worse.

“Yuri.” Asuka’s gentle voice pierced his unease and caused him to look at her.

Her hand was stretched towards him, waiting for him to return her handshake, her offer of friendship. Her face was lit with happiness as she smiled at Yuri.

Yuri stared at her hand in bafflement and disbelief. His eyes shifted to the side for a moment as if listening to someone, then, slowly, he reached his hand out towards hers. His hand trembled and twitched and hovered just in reach of hers as he hesitated for a moment.

Taking a shaky breath he held her hand.

“Thank you, Tenjōin-san...” Yuri’s voice was uncharacteristically small and quiet but relief could be heard in it.

“No,” Asuka shook her head and tightened her grip as she placed her other hand on his, “Since we’re friends you have to call me _that_.” She smiled innocently.

“Th-that?” Yuri questioned.

“You know, Thaaaat~!” she sang as poor Yuri looked incredibly confused for a moment. Then he realized what she wanted and his entire body blushed bright red and Sora could practically see steam coming from his head.

“Ahhhh...” Yuri attempted, the tried again when his voice died. “A-Aaaas-ssssuk-kaaaa...” Yuri paused for a moment, then quickly added, “San.” at the end.

“Pfft! Hahaha!” Asuka tried to hold back a laugh. “It’s a start!”

“Yeah.” Sora agreed as he pulled out a round pink lollipop from his breast pocket. “Baby steps, Asuka. Don’t overload his systems from the beginning.” Sora popped the lollipop into his mouth, then reached over and placed his hand on Yuri’s and Asuka’s.

“To late,” Edo smiled. “I think he’s over heating already.” He also placed his hand over the others, and together all three shook Yuri’s hand as the boys eyes spun.

“What now?” Yuri asked, unsure of what friends actually did together.

“Now?” Sora asked with a wide grin.

“Now,” Edo started with a smile.

“We,” Asuka continued as she beamed.

“DUEL~!” They exclaimed happily in unison and proceeded to drag Yuri away, to take him somewhere with more room, so they could duel, play, have fun, and goof off.

And for the first time in his life, Yuri smiled a pure, true, and happy, smile.

\- - -

~Omaki~

The Professor turned off the screen and covered his eyes with his hand. A frown carved itself onto his face and a single tear fell from his eye.

“I’m sorry, Yuri… I am so sorry...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one note i want to make is, in Japanese, Yuri has an extremely polite way of talking and i tried to carry it over into English, so if his way of talking seems weird… that’s why.  
> also, if you’re wondering why Yuri calling her by her first name is a big deal, it’s because it’s proof that they are now close friends. more specifically, it has to do with the way Honorifics work. Honorifics are one of the things that make Japan so facinating to me and i couldn't resist throwing that scene in there.!


	3. Yuri’s Freesia (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dennis sees just how trollish, and petty, Yuri can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was not planed at all. It just kinda popped into my head after researching the new anime 'Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu' and seeing some characters from the rest of the franchise, who had painted nails. (interesting premise, awesome character designs.) consider this a bonus chapter.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: you might end up wondering where Yuri's counterparts are; the answer lies in my other drabble fic 'The Year in Between' chapter 'The Soul Rooms'.

Dennis watched in slight confusion and shock as Yuri angrily grumbled. The orange haired boy couldn’t make out what his friend was saying but by the grouchy and thoroughly ticked off look on Yuri’s face, that was probably for the best.

But the thing that baffled Dennis the most was what Yuri was _doing_. He was sitting on the couch, in the ‘You Show duel school’ break room, painting his fingernails blue.

“Yuri…” Dennis began, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” came the snapped reply.

“…” Dennis sighed and walked behind Yuri. He leaned his arms on the couch so he could look over Yuri’s left shoulder. “Let me rephrase that. Why are you painting your nails?”

“Because I am angry.” Yuri growled.

“I can see that… but what does that have to do with your nails?”

“I am not the only one in Yuya’s body.”

“Huh?” Dennis arched his eyebrow in confusion. “are you… implying you’re angry at one of your counterparts?”

Yuri’s expression darkened and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of a little girl.

“Yuri Onii-chan!” she rushed in with a smile. “I found it!” she held up a small pink box triumphantly.

Yuri’s face went from royally ticked off to sweet and pleasant in the blink of an eye.

“Thank you, Ayu.” He smiled as the little girl sat next to him and opened the box.

Inside the box was a little girls manicure kit, different colored nail polishes, and even special brushes and pens for drawing on the nails.

“Which one do you want?” Ayu asked cheerfully.

“Do you have a pen in yellow?” Yuri asked with equal cheer and a shiver of absolute dread ran down Dennis’s spine. A certain Blue and yellow haired boy came to his mind and he was pretty sure he saw where this was going.

“Yuri…” Dennis waited for his friend to face him. “What are you planning on writing on your nails?”

“Fusion.” A wicked but furious grin split across Yuri’s face’s as he said this.

“I was afraid of that…” Dennis backed away from the other boy. “Does Yuya know what you’re up to?”

“Nope!” Yuri switched back to a cheerful smile as he returned his attention back to Ayu (who had missed Yuri’s freighting grin and was eagerly telling him how to use the nail pen).

“… Shouldn’t you get his permission first before doing something like this?” Dennis sighed.

“Oh, Yuya Onii-chan won’t mind!” Ayu chirped as she handed Yuri the yellow nail polish pen. “Yuya Onii-chan is used to wearing stage make up and one time, he let Ayu paint his nails!”

“See? Yuya will not mind at all.” Yuri hummed as he began to write the kanji for ‘Fusion’ on his left-hand finger nails.

“… The nail polish? Probably not… but I have a feeling he won’t be happy with you when Yugo see’s what you’ve done.”

“He will manage.” Yuri replied nonchalantly.

“…” Dennis was quiet for a moment, then, “I can’t talk you out of this, can I?” it was more of a statement then a question.

“Nope!” Yuri cheerfully popped the ‘p’ sound for emphases.

“Well, here’s to hopping the Sakaki house is still standing tomorrow…”Dennis sighed again and made his way to the door.  “See you later, Yuri. Try not to cause to much trouble…”

“I shall make no promises.” Yuri lifted his hand to examine it.

Dennis shook his head and made his way to the principal’s office. He wanted to hurry up and see what Sensei wanted so he could return to the safety of Heartland city before Yuya, Yuto, and, especially, Yugo found out what Yuri was up to.

**~Omaki~**

“Yuya, I am done. You can have control back.” Yuri spoke after Ayu had left the room. He quickly turned the **Vision Bracelet** off and then slipped his hands behind his back so Yuya wouldn’t notice them right away.

_“Alright.”_ Came the ethereal reply from inside Yugo’s **Soul Room.** Yuri blinked, his eyes changing from pink to red, as Yuya retook control of his body. However, instead of Yuri‘s ethereal form appearing next to him like usual, he felt Yuri enter into his **Soul Room**.

_“Yuri feels unexpectedly happy and that worries me.”_   Yuto’s ethereal form appeared next to Yuya.

“I agree…” Yuya mumbled suspiciously.

_“Stupid jerk is hiding, huh?”_ Yugo faded into view on Yuya’s other side.

“Yu _go_ …” Yuto and Yuya groaned in unison, both giving their synchro counterpart a flat look

_“What? It’s not just my fault! He’s to bla…me… to… what’s all that stuff?”_ Yugo trailed off as he noticed the mess of nail polish bottles and manicure supplies. _“And why does it smell funny?”_

“Hm? Oh that’s nail… polish…” Yuya reached out to grab one of the small nail polish bottles and finally saw his blue and yellow painted nails. A defining silence over took the three as they read the kanji repeated on each, and every, nail.

_“He didn’t…”_ Yuto began as a bad feeling washed over him.

“…” Yuya lifted both hands up and took a closer look at them. “He did…”

_“YUUUURRRRRRIIIIII!!!!”_  Yugo’s enraged scream vibrated throughout Yuya’s body and soul and the poor boy realized that this argument was no were near over. It had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Yuya playing dress up with Ayu.... and i can see Yuri having a tea party with her...
> 
> Like always, please let me know what you think and/or any grammar and/or spelling mistakes you have found! have a wonderful weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
